Stay
by queenofnatebuzz
Summary: A song drabble :) Rated M for a reason!


**A drabble...again :)  
****The song in this drabble is 'Stay' by Rihanna.  
****Special thanks again to my dear dear beta Sophie 3 Love ya :)**

The raindrops were hitting the glass of my window as I was laying on my bed, listening to the same song again and again.

My mind was lost in its memories.

Memories of something that will never be again.

Memories that slowly were tearing me apart, leaving me breathless with only an ache in my heart.

An ache that nothing in the world would ease, not even time.

Time...we should have had plenty of that but I was left alone with the last hour of my eternity.

When he turned me, something like eternity seem so inviting and now... it never seemed so short.

I listened to the song starting again and every word was like a stab into my heart..

**_All along it was a fever_**

**_a cold sweat hot headed believer_**

_When I felt Kol behind me I turned around, breaking the look at the mirror in front of me._

_He just got back from hunting._

_Raindrops were falling from his chin and he was completely wet._

_" Where the hell have you been?", I asked and smiled lightly at him, brushing some of his hair from his forehead and leaning into him to kiss him._

_"And look at you now, you're a mess !"_

_"I was hunting and then I went to see Niklaus to talk to him about the cure.", he answered when we both broke the kiss and looked at each other._

_"Is this cure thing still in your head?", I wondered laughing._

_"Yes. If it means waking Silas, then I will do everything to stop them", he replied a bit harshly._

_I took a step back and looked at him surprisingly._

_"Why are you so afraid to wake him ? I don't believe that he would do so much harm. I'm sure that those are just some fairytales to scare everyone, and I usually don't have faith in them. At least not as long as they don't include some hot headed original vampire."_

_"Well that's exactly the problem with people today._

_They've lost faith. And in that loss they no longer know what to fear.", he simply responded and put his hands on my waist to pull me to him, his lips finding mine, kissing me until I was lost._

**_I threw my hands in the air said show me something_**

**_he said if you dare come a little closer_**

_"Kol where are we going?", I asked annoyed while I tried to not lose him in the woods._

_After it stopped raining he decided to show me something there._

_I rememberd that I liked this smell when I was still human...many years ago._

_The only smell I liked now was slightly a different one..._

_"What is taking you so long?", I heard Kol say and in the next second he was right in front of me._

_"Use your vampire speed.", he said and smiled lightly._

_"I don't want to. I want to savor this time here.", I answered and he just shook his head while grabbing my hand and dragging me with him._

_"Kol!"; I shouted and after some time I managed to release myself off his grip._

_He stopped and turned around to look at me._

_"What? Come on...I want you to see something!"_

_I shrugged and kept walking behind him._

_"What do you want me to see?", I asked but didn't get an answer._

_We walked for some more minutes until he stopped and turned around again._

_I looked at him with a questioning look._

_"What?", I asked since he refused to say anything._

_"Come on, show me .", I demanded._

_He just stood there and chuckled._

_"Then if you dare, come a little closer.", this mischievous grin I loved so much._

_I slowly walked towards him and behind a large tree I saw it._

_A small house in the middle of the woods._

_"What is that?", I asked and walked directly to the it._

_He followed me and laughed._

_"This is ours. Let's say that I bought it.", he explained and I laughed._

_"You mean you killed the owner?", I corrected him and turned around to him._

_"Here we can be alone. No one will hear us.", he just replied as if it would explain everything._

_And somehow it did._

_I laughed while grabbing his hand and dragging him with me into this little house._

**_Round and around and around and around we go_**

**_Oh now tell me now, tell me now, telll me now, you know_**

_I moaned at his touch._

_My skin felt like it was on fire._

_He was caressing both of my breasts, one with his hand, the other one with his skilled tongue._

_My fingers were in his messy hair, pulling at it, inviting him to go down, where I mostly needed him._

_He obeyed to my please and started to kiss his way down. Slowly._

_When he finally reached my most intimate part I could feel his hot breath on my sex and closed my eyes._

_Every nerve in my body was tensed with anticipation._

_His tongue slit over my clit and I moaned again, louder, while my hands cupped my breasts. My fingers playing with the already hardened nipples._

_He first drove one finger inside of me, caressing my folds while his tongue continued the torture on my clit._

_Soon a second finger joined the other one and they both were driving in and out of me, making me slowly but surely loosing control._

_My moanes were louder now, almost screams._

_I screamed his name when he let got of me and opened my eyes to see him coming up and resting on top of me._

_I felt his hard erection on my entrance and opened my legs a bit wider, giving him the invitation to finally sink himself into me._

_My head fell back and again I heard myself groaning loud while he was filling me completely._

_As he was rocking against my hips he started to sough too and I digged my nails into his back, leaving bruises all over his skin._

_He increased his speed until he was driving in and out of me with vampire speed and I felt that I was almost there, reaching for the stars._

_When he finally spilled himself into me, with a loud groan coming from deep in his throat he brought me over the edge._

_I felt my body explode in a powerful orgasm._

_I wanted to scream that I loved him but I couldn't._

_I needed to hear it from him._

_After coming down a bit I was stroking his back while he was still laying on top of me._

_"Say it...", I said with a light voice, almost whispering as he kissed my collarbone._

_"I love you, you know it", he whispered and got himself up a bit to place his lips on mine._

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_**

**_something in the way you move_**

**_makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

**_and it take me out the way_**

**_I want you to stay_**

I laid down on my bed, feeling that it was coming to an end.

I closed my eyes and felt the life going out of my body.

With the last strenght I had I opened my eyes again and looked at the skin on my arm slowly getting grey.

With closed eyes again I waited for the dark to take over me.

I waited to be gone.

I waited to be finally with him again.


End file.
